the_night_class_purebloodfandomcom-20200215-history
Suzaku Hanadagi
Suzaku Hanadagi is the next head of the Hanadagi Clan and the best friend of Yusuke Toma. Personality Suzaku is a generally cold person who prefers not to socialize but he is willing to spend time and socialize with his three closest friends, Yusuke Toma, Shizuo Shirabuki and Kasuka Touya. He also enjoys spending time with Akira, her brothers and many of her other friends such as Roku and Hanabusa. Though Suzaku is usually cold when he does show his emotions he tends to be irritable and expresses a lot of hatred towards those that harm his friends, specifically Yusuke. ''' Personal Information '''Name: Suzaku Hanadagi Race: Pureblood ' '''Age: 16 ' '''Birthday: December 20th Height: 5'10" ' '''Weight: 118 lbs ' 'Gender: Male ' '''Eye Color: Violet Hair Color: Silver Occupation: Heir to Hanadagi Status: Alive 'Debut: ??? ' Appearance 'Suzaku is a lean built 16 year old with silver hair - which usually falls about half way down his neck - and yellow-green eyes. He is almost always seen frowning, or keeping a strait face. He usually wears the newest stylish outfits from the Japan Boys Collection - which he also models for with Senri Shiki and fellow band member; Kasuka Touya. He is usually seen wearing a black jacket a pair of blue jeans and a pair of black gloves. ' History 'Suzaku had a relatively good childhood. He grew up with his mother, father and little brother Len until the age of ' Relationships Yusuke Toma 'Suzaku and Yusuke are best friends. They love to do things to together and are rarely ever seen apart. They both play the flute, cello and viloin together and teach each other how to play new instruments. They also like to practice their singing together. They are basically like brother's and they both feel they need the other due to lack of other family. Despite the fact that Suzaku's ambitions to kill all Level E to avenge his brother worries Yusuke, he still helps Suzaku with everything pretaining to that goal. ' Kasuka Touya 'Suzaku and Kasuka are close friends due to the fact that they are both in the band "Artemis." Suzaku comments on the fact that Kasuka has a tendency to change the lives of those around him without even realizing it, as he made Suzaku begin to forget his oath to destroy all Level E. ' Shizuo Shirabuki 'Shizuo and Suzaku are childhood friends. They used to see each other often at Soiree's and Shizuo was one of Suzaku's best childhood friends. Shizuo - like Yusuke - also supports Suzaku in his quest to destroy all Level E. ' Sara Shirabuki 'Suzaku is close to Sara Shirabuki and used to spend lots of time with her when he was young due to Shizuo Shirabuki. It is shown that Suzaku is in fact in love with Sara and attacks Kaname and Akira after Sara's death. ' Trivia *'Suzaku shares the same first name as Suzaku Kururugi from the popular series Code Geass. ' *'Suzaku shares the same birthday with Toshiro Hitsugaya from Bleach. ' *'Suzaku's character design is based off of Ash Landers from Black Butler. ' *'He plays numerous instruments such as; the guitar, the piano, the flute, the cello, the violin and the saxaphone. ' ' ' Category:Hanadagi Family